


Miracle

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, On the surface, Soul Bond, Talk of infertility, Vomiting, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Pink and Stretch want a baby but it seems to be hopeless.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a thought I had while working on 'Anniversary'. I considered having it take place in that universe but decided against it because I think Paps and Asgore are a thing over there, Paps might be poly though I don't know. Either way it wouldn't work for the setup idea I wanted for this fic.

Stretch drifted awake to feel of magic from last night night’s activities still swirling in his soul. That wasn’t new or unusual but what was unusual was the feel of a warm body still in bed with him, pressed up to his back and holding him firmly. Had he woken up super early? Why?

His eyes fluttered open. Sunlight streamed in through the window behind him, making an odd pattern of shadows on the floor and model train set on its tracks through the broken and bent blinds – he should really get around to fixing that soon. But that meant it wasn’t early.

“Pink?” he said softly in case his bedmate was still asleep somehow.

“Good morning,” Pink said with his usual cheeriness as if nothing were wrong. He pulled back, giving Stretch room to roll over and look at him. He looked his normal happy self and the feeling Stretch was getting form him through their soul bond was also normal but there was something wrong; he _never_ stayed in bed this long. He was always up at the crack of dawn, ready for the day like a crazy person.

“What’s wrong?”

Pink’s expression faltered for a split second, a hint of sadness (?) making its way through his soul “Nothing’s wrong.”

Stretch frowned. What should he do? Pink was always the one who comforted him when he was down in the dumps about something. Stretch could probably count on his hands the number of times he’d seen Pink upset in all the years they’d know each other.

“What’s wrong?” he tried again. He couldn’t help if he didn’t know what was upsetting Pink. “You can tell me.” He projected warmth and safety through their soul link.

Pink sighed as he happy façade crumbled. “It’s not ever going to work, is it?”

Stretch didn’t have to ask him what he meant. They’d been trying to have a baby for almost a whole year now, taking turns topping and pouring all their intent into it. Nothing worked though. Yet. “It’ll happen eventually.” Stretch smiled for him.

“No, it won’t, I’m…  infertile. It’s not surprising, really.” He forced a smile that maybe would’ve fooled anyone other than Stretch even without the soul bond. “That’s how a lot of monsters are where I’m from. To expect anything different would be dumb.” He pushed himself up and was about slid off the bed but Stretch wrapped his arms around him instead and pulled him back down.

“I’m sorry,” he said as Pink went limp in his arms, returning the embrace and nuzzling his face into Stretch’s chest. “Maybe we could adopt.” If they couldn’t have their own biological child then adopting was the next best thing, right? It’d still be a child and they’d love him or her just as much.

Pink sighed but nodded. “Yeah, we can look into that.” He’d been set on getting pregnant since they moment they first discussed kids, though he also like the idea of Stretch getting pregnant too. He’d decided he wanted them both to carry a baby, at the same time or not he didn’t care. It wasn’t going to happen though, was it?

 

“You feeling better?” Pink asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Stretch had woken up feeling almost like he was going to vomit. Thankfully he hadn’t and he was feeling a bit better after a couple hours of bedrest, chicken noodle soup, and crackers, though not by much.

Pink sighed as he sat down in the chair by the bed. Ever since last week when he’d given up on them having a child he’d been morose when it was just the two of them. But no less flirtatious when they were around others, how he did it was beyond Stretch but everyone had their own way of dealing with things.

“You going to stay home today?”

“Yeah.” Stretch would take any opportunity to lie and bed and relax all day, really that was the only good thing about being sick.

Pink grinned, that familiar perverted look he wore often that even now could make Stretch blush a little. “I can think of a few things we could do that might make you feel better.”

“I uh… don’t know if I’m up for it right now.” The nausea in his soul had been building for a while now, he might need to vomit soon. Or… maybe right now.

He teleported to the bathroom. When he landed the world rocked around him as darkness bit into the edges of his vision. His knees buckled as his body heaved, spewing up magic. Luckily, he’d teleported with this in mind; he was right in front of the toilet.

He coughed and gagged before vomiting again, his soul burning as it expelled more magic out of his mouth. The third time seemed to be the last as afterward his body was left shaky as he collapsed sideways onto the floor.

“Oh gosh, are you okay?” Pink was standing the doorway, worrying rolling off of him both visually and through their soul bond.

“I’m fine.” Stretch’s voice was hoarse from throwing up.

“You are _not_ fine,” Pink scolded. “Here, let me help you.” He flushed the toilet before bending over to scoop Stretch up into his arms.

The movement was dizzying and Stretch puked again, not nearly as much as or as violently as before. Most of it got on himself, soaking disgustedly into his hoodie. He groaned, closing his eyes as he lifted a hand to grasp onto Pink’s tank top – he always dressed sexy even when he wasn’t going anywhere. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Pink said as he started walking, moving blessedly slow. “I’ll clean you up and then you’re going to get some rest, okay? And no more teleporting, that seemed to have made it worse, all right?” Stretch nodded, he didn’t feel like he ever even wanted to move again let alone teleport.

Soon Pink gingerly place him back on the bed. He grabbed the hem of Stretch’s hoodie and carefully peeled it off.

“Oh.” The shocked awe in Pink’s voice and unconsciously projecting through their soul link prompted Stretch to open his eyes again. Pink seemed to be enraptured by something on Stretch’s body.

With a grunt, Stretch pushed himself up a bit to look for himself. The normally empty space in the cavity of his middle beneath his ribs was filled up with orange ecto-flesh. Floating inside was… a tiny heart shaped thing. “Oh,” was all Stretch could say too. He was… pregnant?

Pink seemed stuck mute as he dropped Stretch’s hoodie and tears filled his eyes. The pure _joy_ radiating out his soul was enough to make Stretch feel almost giddy even through his miserableness.

“Looks like we don’t gotta adopt after all, huh?” Stretch grinned as he lightly put a hand to Pink’s arm in case he fell over – not that Stretch had the strength to catch him right now.

Pink carefully sat on the bed, tears of joy still streaming down his face. He lifted a hand and tentatively placed it over Stretch’s new belly. His touch was feather light at first before pressing down more firmly. He rubbed his fingers gently over where the souling floated, protected by Stretch’s magic.

Stretch was suddenly in tears too – how odd, he rarely cried. “I know I’m the mom but can I still make bad dad jokes?”

Pink giggled softly as he continued to lightly pet Stretch’s abdomen. “Yes, if you like. Thank you though… thank you.” His voice was barely above a whisper, it was the softest Stretch had ever heard him speak. “I love you.”

“I love ya too.”

After a while Pink laid down, his head resting on Stretch’s chest as he curled up and continued to stroking Stretch’s middle. Stretch let out a sigh as he relaxed, it felt nice. And… they were going to be parents. His own joy about that mingled with Pink’s until the two were one and the same.


End file.
